Sharon and Andy
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: This takes place 5 years after their first date they are married and sharon discovers andy has started drinking again... sorry for the way this chapter looks i just posted it as is.. Hope ya'll like it anyway.. (: mistakes are all mine...
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place between Sharon and Andy 5 years after their first date, They are married and Still living in L.A. Things have been rocky for them since Sharon discovered Andy had started drinking again… Let me know what you think and what I mite need to change.**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a long week for her and the rest of the team they had finally found the suspect they had been looking for.. It had only taken them a week to find him… It had been a particularly rough week for Sharon and Andy with all of the kids in and out of the house plus with the added stress of searching for their suspect they were fighting again which had become the norm for them but they very seldom fought around their children but they had gotten to a point to where they didn't care who saw them fight.. It really didn't hit her until she was talking to rusty on the phone one night.. They had been having a interesting conversation about how school was going for him and he caught her off guard when he asked her "Mom what is going on with you & Andy?" She suddenly went silent on the other end of the phone… "Why do you ask honey? Well when I was home last week you two had been fighting more than usual and I was only wondering what it was about? "Before you tell me that it's none of my business I know that it isn't but mom I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt again".. I'm just concerned is all… She felt the tears stinging behind her eyes as she took a deep breath before she answered him..

"Rusty sweetheart there is nothing for you to worry about Andy and I are fine… I'm sorry that you heard us fighting again I never meant for you to hear that.. He sighed into the phone as she spoke "Mom it's more than ok.. Just promise me one thing and I'll drop it, what is that honey? If you need me or anything please call me and let me know I want to be there for you like you have been there for me Deal? She looked at her phone for a moment and sighed she knew that she was licked and all she could was say yes son I will I promise! "Now I'm going to hang up it's late and I'm tired …. Ok "Goodnight Mom I love you sweet dreams! She felt the lump in her throat getting bigger she took a deep breath before she answered good night rusty I love you too and sweet dreams to you too!

As she hung up the phone with her son she turned around and was startled to find Andy standing at the front door looking at her while she talked to their son.. You scared me Andy when did you get in? "He looked at her for a second he said about the time you were telling YOUR son good night and that you loved him! "She just looked at him shocked but she didn't feel like getting into it again with him not with it being so late… He just looked at her and huffed as she walked past him. "Well I see you still aren't speaking to me? She turned to face him "your right I'm not I'm going to bed I'm tired and if you want to you can join me or you can stay out here doesn't matter to me as she walked into the bedroom with him hot on her heels "what's supposed to me Sharon?" He asked as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, she was watching him through the mirror while she changed her clothes and slipped into her pajamas and he watched in amazement at how beautiful she still looked and those gorgeous long legs… She sat down on her side the bed and turned facing the wall and didn't say anything to him and he could feel the cold shoulder coming from her and he turned and faced the other wall and they drifted off to sleep… When Andy woke the next morning Sharon was no where to be found he got up and went into the living room and all he found was an envelope with his name on it…

 _My dearest Andy,_

" _From the day we met you made me forget all my fears and you knew just what to say you kissed away all my tears. I knew this time I had finally someone to build my life around to be a lover and a friend after all my heart put me through I knew it was safe with you what we had would never end, and that you would come to see that you still loved me as much I as love you… and everyone told me that it was something that you were going through and there was nothing I could do and I told myself that they were right and that you would wake up and see the light" "But I can't compete with the bottle Andy, I love you more now then I did when we got married and I hope that you will realize that before it's too late".. I can't go, no I won't go through this again it took me to long to get over the way jack treated me only to have it happen to me again… If you love me like you say you do then you will do the right thing…. I will see you when I get home tonight my love…._

 _Love you always_

 _Sharon…._

He folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope Andy sat on the sofa and started thinking back to that night when he picked up the bottle it had started off as it usually did it had been a long few months the first thing was when Sharon got hurt on the job while trying to take down a suspect then with the death of his oldest best friend and the unexpected death of his sponsor. Him and Sharon finally finding a house they loved and being overwhelmed with all of the day to day life it finally pushed him to his breaking point instead of turning to his wife he started drinking it seemed like everything in his life had started to fall apart leaving him wondering what in the world he was doing wrong he walked into a corner bar and sat down at the bar and held the glass in his hand before he could stop himself he tipped it up and drank it down fast relishing the burning sensation of the whiskey as it went down his throat…

Before he knew he had polished off a full bottle and was still wanting more when the bartender made him leave the bar after it been closed for sometime…. He knew that he couldn't go home to Sharon with whiskey on his breath so he decided to just sleep it off in his car… As the sun came up the next morning he woke up to his cell phone ringing he picked it up and he had several missed calls from provenza and Sharon and several text from her as well… after he finally sobered up some he made his way home to find Sharon frantically calling him and texting him like a mad woman.. She stopped in her tracks when he walked into the kitchen and she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and on his face but at that exact moment she was more furious with him than anything… "ANDY where in the hell have you been?" I have been looking for you all night! "Sharon sweetheart I'm sorry.. He hadn't meant to hurt her like this but he knew that he had let her down and he just didn't want to deal with the reality of the situation He had started drinking again and he couldn't blame no one but himself for letting down his wife and their children…

"As Andy sat on the sofa he hadn't realized that she knew he was drinking again he didn't believe it until he read her letter that he had hurt her as bad as he did but when she compared him to jack that hurt him more than anything he made her a promise when they first started dating that he would never hurt her the way jack had but as he sat on the sofa it occurred to him he was doing the same thing to her that jack had done. it was then he realized what he was doing to his beautiful wife and their family … he sat on the sofa and held his head in his hands and cried he made a choice right then and there to do what he had to do to keep Sharon in his life and give herthe life that she deserved… He got dressed and went and found a meeting actually he found three meetings that day… After the final meeting he sat in his car and sent his wife a text message

Andy: " _I found the letter you left for me this morning I went to 3 meetings today and when you get home I would like to talk to you?"_

 _Sharon: "Hi I'm happy you found it.. It was hard for me to write that letter and yes I would love to talk when I get home and btw I'm proud of you for going to your meetings I love you and I will see you in about an hour or so!"_

 _Andy: love you too! See you then_

He was surprised that she was responding to his messages he knew how much he had hurt her he wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't talk to him at all anymore it would serve him right he thought but here she was this amazing woman forgiving him yet again he new that when he got home he was going to have to make it up to her one way or another...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When he arrived home before Sharon and decided he want to do something special for her when she got home… so he went to work making the night special for her… By the time Sharon opened the door she was greeted with the smells of andy cooking dinner and she looked around and noticed the rose petals on the floor that led down the hall to their bedroom.. "Andy you here? "Yeah I'm here he answered her from the kitchen as he walked toward her he grabbed her and hugged her and gently kissed her on the cheek and she just looked at him shocked… He looked at her honey why don't you go and get a bath while I finish dinner? She looked at him again and turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom when she opened the door to their bathroom she was pleasantly surprised to find the bath tub was full of hot water and there were rose petals floating in the water and candles lit all of the counter she smiled to herself… That man! She started to get undressed when she spotted an envelope on the counter she picked it up and studied it for a moment before opening it…

 _My Dearest Sharon,_

 _"First of all I love you more than you will ever know! I am so sorry for hurting you and for letting you down and for not being the husband that you deserve if you will allow me to I want to make it up to you?_

 _"I am so sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on with me but ,i couldn't admit to myself that I let life get to me and that I let the bottle take me down again and I couldn't look into your beautiful green eyes and see the hurt and disappointment and know that I was the one that put it there… I hope that you can forgive me and let me show you that I can be the husband and lover that you deserve…._

 _I love you!_

 _Andy_

She held the letter in her hand and cried it had never occurred to her that he was hurting just as much as she was and he really & truly did love her and wanted to be there for her for the rest of their lives… She put the letter back where she found it and finished with her bath sometime later he knocked on the bathroom door he looked at her dinner is ready whenever you are ready to eat honey… he turned and walked out the bathroom and left her to her thoughts… She finally got out when the water went cold and she got dressed made her way to the kitchen to find him putting the finishing touches on dinner he had made the most romantic candle lit dinner for two… they sat together neither one saying to much they were just enjoying the quiet of the moment.. After dinner was done he washed and put all the dishes in the dishwasher while she stood at the counter and watched him and when he was done he took her hand and led her to the sofa… He looked at her and smiled "I want to talk to you sweetheart.." She turned and faced him as he started to pour his heart out to her she sat and listened to him and once he was finished she looked at him "Andy I want us to work I love you more than you will ever know, but I will not share you with the bottle! It's either me or the bottle? He looked at her and took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently as he spoke "Sharon my love I choose you everyday, "I am so sorry that I hurt you and made you feel like that I didn't love you I'm also sorry for letting you down and not being the husband and lover you deserve,….. With that she wrapped her arms around him and held him…. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other for the rest of the night while they laughed and talked. She looked at the clock and got up and stretched she grabbed him by the hand and led him down the hall as they got to the bedroom door he stopped and looked at her.. Are you sure? "I can sleep in rusty's old room for a little while longer… before he could finish his thought she stood up on the balls of her feet and gently kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair… He looked at her I want my husband sleeping with me in our bed I want him to be there holding me while I sleep and I want to know that he'll be there when I wake up in the morning…

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head as they walked into the bedroom he wrapped his arms around her and gently started kissing the back of her neck and her ear as she moaned and pushed her butt into his ever growing shaft, as he gently messaged her breast with both hands as he turned her around he brushed the hair out of her face, " you are the most amazing woman Sharon, he started kissing down her to her breast gently sucking one then the other as he made his way down he left gently kisses on her stomach, as he made his way back up he stopped to admire the beautiful woman standing before him as he gently laid her down on the bed, he kissed his way back up her body he raised her hands above her head and intertwined their fingers as he looked into beautiful green eyes "I love you sharon, as he gently kissed her neck and made his way down her body again leaving gentle kisses as he made his way to her center, "I love you too Andy, she moaned as he gently sucked and licked her clit adding one finger as he started to pick up the pace as he added another finger as he continued to lick and suck on her clit he could see that she was getting close as he pulled his fingers out of her center made his way back up her body stopping to kiss and suck on each breast as he hovered over her, she wrapped his arms around him as he kissed her passionately she could taste herself in the kiss as she moaned his name.. He gently rubbed his hard shaft on her center as he gently pushed into her he waited for her to get used to his size before he started slowly thrusting into her he intertwined their fingers above her head as they made love, "we have all night sharon we don't have to be in a hurry, he told her as he continued his slow steady pace as they let their orgasms hit them and take them over the edge.. As they lay in bed she wraps her legs around his and lays her head on his chest as snuggle together the quietness of the moment lulls them to sleep..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the next morning the sun came shining through the darken room as Sharon woke and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her busy day of running errands she slipped out of bed careful not disturb a sleeping Andy but he was already awake watching her from the bed while she got undressed and stepped into the shower. Damn She's beautiful he thought to himself as he laid there… He heard her humming in the shower.. He waited until he heard the shower shut off he sat up in bed as he admired her naked figure as she started getting dressed for the day.. She never noticed him watching her until she looked in the mirror and saw him smiling at her, " Andy are you watching me? He smirked at her "Maybe, she could feel her cheeks turning red, she laid her hair brush on the counter and walked back toward the bed wearing nothing but a smile…..

Later that morning Andy woke up to an empty bed and looked around for her and realized that she wasn't anywhere to be found in the room so he got up out of bed and pulled on his sweats and walked out into the hall toward the living room he heard Sharon talking to someone when he entered the living room he found a Very angry Rusty yelling at his mother.. Whoa! "Rusty what the hell is going on in here he asked as he moved closer to Sharon? She wrapped her arm around his waist Andy I was explaining to rusty why we have been fighting so much he looked at her "Oh! Rusty turned to look at his step father what hell do you mean Oh! "You lied to me and mom, Andy "What hell is wrong with you! He shouted at the older man… "Rusty calm down honey, Sharon was trying to calm their son down… How can you be so calm Mom after everything he has done to you over the last few months you stand there and defend him? Rusty! Andy walked toward him don't take your anger out on her she hasn't done anything wrong if you want to yell at someone then yell at me.. Actually lets sit down and talk how about that? Rusty sighed fine let's talk… Sharon honey can we have a few minutes alone Andy asked as he moved to the sofa rusty spoke up actually Andy I would like mom to stay.. rusty I know your angry with me and I don't blame you for that I am angry with myself for what happen… "I'm not going to make excuses for what I did cause I know what I did, and I am not proud of it… Andy waited for his response Rusty looked between them he saw the sad smile on his mother's face as he spoke "Andy you broke a promise to me and you lied to both of us Sharon looked at them both puzzled what promise rusty? He looked at his mother as he got up and walked over to her as he sat down he held her hand and looked into her sad green eyes, "When he asked me about how I felt about you two getting married I asked him to make me a promise that he would never hurt you like jack did, but I see that didn't last…

She looked at her son before she pulled him into a tight hug he held her as he felt her tremble he realized then that she was crying pulling back to look at her face she was indeed crying.. "Rusty honey you know that Andy would never hurt me the same way that jack did, He is nothing like jack I promise you! He looked at his mother well as far as I'm concerned he is.. Rusty looked around her to see Andy sitting there staring at them he thought for a second before he responded to his step son.. "Rusty I know I broke my promise to you and I am so sorry for that i know I hurt Sharon and I am trying to make that up to her if she will let me.. She squeezed his hand as he talked I know you are mad at me right now but I hope that one day you will forgive me for what I did to you and to your mother because like you said she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Rusty didn't say anything he looked at his mother and back at Andy can I talk to mom alone for a min? Sure Andy got up and kissed her on the top of her head and walked toward the bedroom and shut the door… What is it honey? "Mom tell me the truth are you ok? He didn't hurt you physically did he? She looked at her son honey I am fine I promise I have forgiven him for what happen and no he has never laid a hand on me you know that I would not be with him if he ever did that. I know you are upset and mad at andy but I do hope that you can forgive him and allow him to continue to be a part of your life. He loves you rusty always remember that and always remember that I love you more than anything! He looked at his mother with tears in her eyes yeah I know you do mom and I love you too!

Well I really need to get back to school I have a lot of work to do before my test tomorrow but I will call you later today to check on you ok? She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders that sounds great honey! She walked him to the door and she hugged him tightly and he kissed her cheek and walked to the elevator. She shut the door and locked it and walked down the hall to their bedroom and she walked in to find Andy sitting on the bed with his head in his hands sobbing.. "Andy honey what's wrong she asked as she sat down next to him he looked at his wife rusty's right you know what are you talking about ? "He's right I did hurt you like jack did and I don't know how to make it up to you Sharon… He laid his head on her shoulder honey you don't have to make anything up to me you know that… He sat up and looked at her you are an amazing woman Sharon and I don't deserve you and you didn't' deserve to be hurt like that either she just held on to him, sweetheart you are the amazing one you have turned your life around and you are doing the right thing by admitting you made a mistake but you stopped before you went any further and you are getting help I am beyond proud of you for that. And don't worry about rusty he'll come around it will just take him time… He sat up and looked at her again I love you Sharon she smiled at him I love you too Andy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went smoother than the first half after he finally admitted to Sharon and to rusty that he had been drinking for months, he made a promise to them to finally get back on track. He was very surprised that she forgave him so easily, he knew that he had to make it right and to be the husband and lover that she more than deserved, they had managed to find there way back to each other and to the life that he had promised her when they first got married. But rusty was another story he still hadn't had much to say to andy since their encounter that morning he couldn't really blame the kid for how he acted especially after everything he had been through,

So he figured that he would reach out to rusty to try and fix their relationship,  
So after they got through with the case they were working on he text rusty to see if would meet with him so they could talk, to his surprise he agreed, They met at the diner down the street from the police station, "Rusty I want to apologize to you for everything that has happened over the last few months I know that I broke a promise to you and to your mother, there are no excuses for what I did, I know that hurt you and Sharon I can't begin to apologize to both of you for that, "but I would like to try if you would give me the chance to make it right. Rusty sat there listening to his step father before he finally spoke, "Andy I believed you when you said that you would never hurt mom and you couldn't even do that, how am I supposed to believe you now? Andy looked at him "well rusty I guess your just going to have to trust me I guess, rusty looked down at his plate as he thought about his what he wanted to say. Andy I'm not mad that you lied to me I am used to people lying to me but what hurt me and upset me was you lied to mom that's what hurt me the most , After everything she had been through you lied to her and you didn't have enough trust in your relationship to turn to her instead of the bottle, "Andy just sat there in silence, "your right rusty I should have turned to her instead but I just didn't want to admit to her or to myself that I had a problem, instead I turn to the only thing that knew, "That's bullshit andy and you know it! You knew what you were doing was wrong but you didn't care you didn't want to admit to yourself that you're an alcoholic, and that you lied to your wife instead of turning to her, your no better than jack was! his words stung but andy knew that the kid was right he was an alcoholic and he always would be, "Your right rusty I am an alcoholic and that will never change, "well what do you intend to do about it? Rusty asked, "Well I have been going to my meetings more and I have been talking to my sponsor I am making things right it is going to take time. Rusty looked at him he could tell that andy was telling him the truth about everything that he had been doing to make things right, well what does mom say about all of this? Just as andy was about to say something, "Well they both look up to see sharon entering the diner walking toward them, "andy I have talked about this and we are working on things like he said it will take time to undue everything that was done but I have forgiven him for everything, Rusty sat there looking between his parents before he spoke, well andy I guess If mom is ok with everything then I guess I am, I'm sorry for everything I said, I am just so protective of mom and when I found about you drinking again it just set me off and I didn't know how to react to it, "rusty I know I hurt her and I know I promised you that I wouldn't but if you will let me I would like to make it up to both of you starting now, Rusty looked at him you got a deal, he smiled at his mother as she stood up to give him a hug she held him tightly and whispered in his ear "I love you, " I love you too mom, I gotta go I'll call you later on in the week he said as he hugged her again and walked out of the diner leaving them alone for the first time all day, "what's on your mind honey she asked as she rubbed the back of his neck playing the strains of salt pepper hair, "Oh nothing just thinking about what an amazing young man he has turned out to be, She smiled at her husband "yes I am extremely proud of him, "you should be he is the person he is because you sharon, She looked at him with tears in her eyes, how about we get out of here and go home? He looked at her that's the best news I've heard all day as they stood up and walked out of the diner as they stood outside he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as he gently kissed her and ran his hands through her hair and down her back as he deepens the kiss causing her moan, I meant everything I said sharon, if you will let me I want to make it up to you, She smiles at him well how's the next 30 years sound? He looks at his wife, "sounds pretty damn good to me, let's go home

~The End~


End file.
